Merci Rodney!
by lurleen
Summary: John a très mal au dos, heureusement Carson est là pour le soulager! Slash! TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi !**

**Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire des fics, j'ai pensé à ce couple, j'ai enfin écris quelque chose sur eux et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Résumé : John a très mal au dos, heureusement Carson est là pour le soulager, SLASH BeckShep!**

**Pour le choix du titre vous comprendrez sûrement au fur et à mesure sinon je l'explique à la fin !!!**

" Maudit Rodney, pourquoi ai-je encore cédé à une de ses lubies?"

John était allongé dans son lit en pestant intérieurement contre son collègue scientifique. Celui-ci c'était mis dans la tête de trouver un autre laboratoire ayant peut être servit à des expériences comme celui où il avait failli mourir quelques mois plus tôt. Bien sûr, devant son enthousiasme, Elisabeth avait tout de suite approuvé une mission d'exploration dans une zone éloignée de la cité où, selon Rodney, se trouvait un laboratoire. Cependant pour éviter de revivre l'expérience; l'équipe qui partait serait réduite au maximum et les membres, tous porteurs du gêne. Dès le début John n'avait pas été très chaud.

- Allez Colonel, nous pourrions peut être découvrir des choses à propos de ce nanovirus ou quelque chose qui nous serait utile contre les Wraiths, avait dit, non supplié, Rodney.

Et il s'était finalement laisser convaincre. Maintenant il souffrait le martyr. Car équipe réduite voulait forcément dire plus de matériels à porter pour les membres restants. Rodney ne voyageait pas léger et en plus il avait vite fait savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien porter à cause de son dos fragile et du fait qu'il avait un ordinateur dans les mains. John ainsi que Lorne et un autre scientifique avaient tout portés. Seulement John n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts et se trouvait à présent incapable de bouger. Cela lui avait prit d'un coup, de retour de cette soi-disant mission qui avait consisté à marcher pendant des heures sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Il se trouvait au mess en compagnie de Rodney, Ronon et Teyla quand la douleur s'était faite ressentir. Rodney avait eu le culot de lui dire que ce n'était rien et que ça passerait. Mais il l'avait quand même accompagné jusqu'à ses quartiers. Depuis John n'avait plus bougé. Il n'avait pas voulu que Rodney appelle Carson pour diverses raisons mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il s'endormit quelques heures mais quand il dut se lever, ma douleur était pire que la veille. Il avait l'impression, en plus de cela, d'avoir quelque chose de coincer entre ses vertèbres, au milieu du dos. Il fallait qu'il aille voir le médecin, cela devenait une obligation. Il attrapa tant bien que mal sa radio et se recoucha.

- Carson, ici Sheppard.

/ Oui / Répondit le médecin.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

/ Non pas du tout. Que vous arrive-t-il/

- J'ai un petit problème de dos et je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer vous voir pour que vous me donniez quelque chose d'efficace.

/ Oui pas de problème, je vous attends tout de suite. /

- Eh bien, en fait, je mettrai certainement un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'à vous, enfin jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

/ Vous voulez que je vienne jusqu'à vos quartiers/

" Dans mes quartiers? " pensa John. Il réfléchit un moment ne sachant que répondre.

/ Colonel? Est ce que tout vas bien/

- Oui, enfin non. Très bien je vous attends.

/ Bon le temps de prendre deux-trois petites choses et j'arrive. /

Et le médecin coupa sa radio. John se demandait pourquoi il était aussi embarrassé que Carson vienne dans ses quartiers. Il mit ça sur le compte du désordre qui régnait dans la petite pièce et de l'embarras que cela provoquerait chez lui quand le médecin découvrirait l'état de ses quartiers. Pourtant il n'était nullement gêné quand Rodney venait, peut être parce que ses quartiers étaient dans le même état. Mais il pensait également à autre chose. Il fit un effort surhumain pour tenter de camoufler tous ce qui traînait. Il rangea une dernière paire de chaussettes quand on frappa à la porte. John jette un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et donna la permission d'entrer. Carson s'exécuta. Il salua le Colonel et posa sa mallette sur la table. Il avait gardé sa blouse blanche et cela attira John, qui se ressaisit aussitôt. D'habitude c'était plutôt la blouse d'infirmière qui lui faisait de l'effet pas celle d'un médecin, et qui plus est, un homme. Carson lui demanda de lui raconter comment il s'était fait mal. John détailla sa journée de la veille et sa mésaventure avec Rodney et ses petites affaires, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire l'écossais.

- Bon maintenant, enlevez votre t-shirt.

- Quoi? Demanda John.

- Pour que je vous examine, fit Carson surpris.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Et il s'exécuta. " Encore une bourde comme celle-là et tu es foutu." pensa-t-il.

Carson savait que le Colonel était assez musclé pour l'avoir ausculté plusieurs fois mais là il lui semblait ... différent. Il ne savait pas comment mais il ne voyait pas le militaire comme d'habitude. Pour preuve: quand il posa ses mains sur l'endroit où John avait mal, il trouva que ce dernier avait la peau très douce. Soudain il réalisa à quoi il était en train de penser et se concentra sur son travail.

- Vous me dites si je vous fait mal.

John hocha la tête. Pour l'instant il oubliait la douleur, toute son attention était concentrée sur les deux mains posées sur son dos. Des mains chaudes et douces. Il sursauta quand Carson appuya sur un point douloureux situé pile sur la colonne.

- Excusez-moi, fit le médecin.

Et il marmonna quelque chose avec son accent tellement unique que John ne se lassait pas d'entendre.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Déplacement de vertèbres et contracture musculaire. Ce n'est pas bien grave mais cela va vous gêner pendant quelques temps. Vous aurez du mal à vous mettre dans certaines positions et vous sentirez comme une gêne au niveau des vertèbres déplacées. Je vais vous donner quelques choses contre la douleur et je pense que quelques massages et du repos suffiront à vous remettre sur pied.

- Des massages? Du repos? Mais je ne peux pas. Et mon équipe?

- Ils devront se passer de vous pendant au minimum 15 jours. Quand aux massages, je veux bien commencer maintenant, ça vous soulagera, ensuite, j'ai un assistant qui est un très bon masseur.

John approuva. En effet un massage ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien. Le seul problème était la personne qui allait lui faire. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle comme il faisait si bien depuis quelques temps.

- Bon si vous voulez bien vous allonger, fit Carson qui alla jusqu'à sa mallette où il prit un flacon.

John s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le ventre. Carson vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il versa un peu du contenu du flacon sur ses mains, réchauffa le produit en les frottant l'une contre l'autre et posa ses mains sur le dos du militaire. Il commença doucement à le masser pour faire pénétrer la crème. Cela se poursuivit quelques minutes, les deux hommes n'osant plus parler. John essayait de se maîtriser mais sentir les mains du médecin sur lui, lui faisait de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet. Il souhaitait que ce moment dura longtemps mais en même temps il avait hâte que cela se termine. Il commençait à avoir de drôles de pensées où les mains de Carson étaient toutes aussi présentes.

- Détendez-vous, fit tout à coup le médecin, je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais cela ne vous aide pas à relâcher vos muscles.

John se crispa un peu plus. Si Carson savait à quoi il pensait pendant qu'il lui faisait ce massage, il partirait sûrement en courant. Il se concentra sur les mains du médecin qui allaient et venaient sur son dos, effectuaient des pressions ici et là et des mouvements spécifiques et commença à se détendre. Le fait de savoir que c'était Carson qui lui faisait se massage le détendit encore un peu plus contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se trouver dans cette situation avec le médecin mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

La séance dura ainsi encore vingt minutes, John sentait que sa peau commençait à chauffer, il se sentait bien et, pour l'instant, ne ressentait plus de douleur. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement grâce au médicament et au massage qu'il se sentait mieux mais parce que Carson était là, avec lui, ses mains parcourant son corps. Même s'il pensait que pour le médecin ce n'était qu'un acte médical de plus, pour lui c'était plus que ça. Si seulement Carson pouvait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il finissait son massage, Carson entendit le militaire parler. Mais ce dernier avait la tête dans l'oreiller ce qui rendait son expression difficile. Carson ne compris rien à ce qu'il avait dit ou plutôt il avait peur d'avoir compris. Il se lança tout de même et redemanda à John de répéter. John tourna légèrement la tête de manière à pouvoir parler distinctement.

- Je me demandais, si ça ne vous gêne pas, si vous pouviez me faire les massages vous-mêmes. Je trouve que vous vous y prenez plutôt bien.

Voilà il l'avait dit, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il tournait les mots dans sa tête pour demander cela au médecin. Il attendait maintenant la réponse de Carson. Il ne pouvait pas le voir et donc pas voir comment ce dernier avait réagit et cela l'énervait.

Non il avait bien entendu la première fois. S'il disait non, ce qui était la réponse la plus raisonnable, il ne pourrait plus se retrouver comme cela avec le militaire. Mais en même temps il devait faire d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas laisser divaguer ses mains ailleurs que sur l'endroit douloureux de John.

Voyant que le médecin ne répondait pas, John ajouta, déçu :

- Si vous ne pouvez pas ce n'est pas grave, je me contenterai de votre assistant.

- Non, non, fit Carson dont les paroles semblaient écouter plus son cœur que son cerveau. Je réfléchissais juste à quel moment je suis le plus libre.

- Ah, fit John soulagé.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir avant le soir. Vers 20 heures, ça vous va ?

- Oui, répondit simplement John pour ne pas montrer sa joie.

« Pourquoi ai-je accepté, se demanda aussitôt le médecin, je ne pourrais jamais continuer à rester de marbre devant lui. »

Ses pensées se mirent alors à divaguer et il s'imaginait, ici, avec John mais faisant autre chose qu'un massage. Il voyait ses mains effleurant tous le corps du militaire qui en redemandait. Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que ses pensées avaient pris le pas sur la réalité.

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant et voilà la suite !!**

**Cette fic ne contient que deux chapitres mais puisque je vois que le BeckShep vous plait assez, j'en ferai d'autres car j'ai pleins d'idées !!! Comme je l'ai déjà dit dès que j'ai commencé à écrire des fics j'ai pensé à ce couple !!!**

**Bon alors soit je ferai une suite soit j'en ferai une autre très bientôt !!!**

John remit sa tête dans l'oreiller plus pour cacher le sourire de victoire qu'il arborait que pour retrouver sa position initiale. Il avait réussi à demander au médecin ce qu'il avait envie avec un air faussement détaché. Et le meilleur dans l'histoire était que le médecin avait accepté. Peut être que durant ces séances du soir quelque chose se passerait. Malgré tout cela lui faisait un peu peur. Que feraient-ils le moment venu ? Bien sûr il en avait une grande idée, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie mais il n'avait jamais eu et encore moins imaginé avoir de relations avec un autre homme.

Il pensait à ça quand il sentit que les mains du médecin n'effectuaient plus à proprement parler un massage médical. Une de ses mains se perdit sur son flanc. Son autre main était toujours sur son dos mais elle effectuait plus une caresse qu'un massage. Cette main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et effleura l'épaule. Il sentit des frissons l'envahir. L'autre main revint sur son dos. John n'en revenait pas. Les mains du médecin continuaient toujours à se promener sur son dos. John n'osait ni bouger ni parler de peur de rompre le charme. Si c'était une nouvelle méthode de massage, il était content de l'expérimenter, avec Carson en plus. Finalement ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas comme il se l'était imaginé. Et cela prouvait bien que l'écossais n'était pas indifférent à son charme.

Bon puisque Carson avait commencé, il allait continuer. C'était la seule façon de savoir si cela était bien réelle ou s'il s'imaginait ces choses. Sentant toujours les mains du médecin sur lui, il se tourna délicatement pour se retrouver sur le dos. Les mains de Carson se posèrent sur son torse. John sentit la chaleur de ses mains se propager dans tous son corps et des frissons revenir à la charge. C'est à ce moment-là que Carson se figea et suspendit ses gestes. John le regarda ouvrir les yeux avec surprise en retirant vivement ses mains.

Pendant ces dernières minutes, Carson avait pensé à des choses pas très catholiques, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle de lui-même ? Il se voyait avec John, tendrement enlacés. Le militaire l'embrassait langoureusement et lui promenait ses mains sur le corps musclé. Les baisers de John se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés et lui sentait la peau chaude et douce du militaire sous ses doigts. Quand tout à coup il se rendit compte que John avait bougé et que la texture de la peau n'était plus la même, il avait ouvert les yeux, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir fermés et se trouva face au regard interrogateur de John.

- Oh mon Dieu, fit-il en devenant rouge.

John le regardait, il avait envie de sourire devant la mine plus qu'embarrassée du médecin. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier croit qu'il se moquait de lui. Au contraire il voyait bien que finalement ce qu'il ressentait était vraisemblablement à double sens.

Il se releva sur un coude, toujours en regardant le médecin. Celui-ci se sentait honteux de s'être laissé aller comme il venait de le faire. Avec un militaire en plus et en particulier CE militaire. Celui qui, ces derniers temps, occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui à présent. Il fallait qu'il s'explique.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Il n'osait même pas bouger et était toujours assis à côté de John.

- Et qu'est ce que je crois d'après vous ?

Carson allait répliquer, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne sut que dire. De toute façon, humilié pour humilié, autant en finir maintenant et partir le plus loin possible. Il commença à se lever. John avança sa main et stoppa le geste du médecin en le retenant par le bras. Carson s'arrêta, il regarda la main du militaire puis son visage. Autant que son dos le lui permettait, John s'assit sur le lit et d'une pression sur le bras de l'écossais, il le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Carson prit sa tête dans ses mains et marmonna. John fit un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Qu'allez-vous penser de moi maintenant ?

Il se redressa vivement et regarda le militaire d'un air inquiet.

- Vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est ce pas ? Je vous en supplie gardez cela pour vous.

- Si je fais ça, je dois vous demander de faire la même chose.

Carson le regarda d'un air interrogateur. John le trouvait décidément très attirant. Le médecin allait dire quelque chose mais John ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il s'approcha du médecin et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes. Carson affichait toujours son air interrogateur.

- Mais, commença Carson. Attendez, vous pouvez arrêter, je ne marche pas.

- Quoi ? Demanda John.

- Je vois bien ce que vous essayez de faire, si c'est pour mieux vous moquer de moi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que John passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Le baiser qu'il donna à Carson était très passionné. Carson, réticent au début, se laissa aller en comprenant que ce baiser n'avait rien d'artificiel. Il passa lui aussi ses mains dans le dos du militaire. Ce qui se passait à cet instant ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt. Un geste en entraînant un autre, John se retrouva allongé, Carson quasiment sur lui. Le militaire voulut échanger leur place mais c'était sans compter son mal de dos. Il étouffa un cri tout en se figeant.

- Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu dois te reposer, fit Carson en souriant.

John prit l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait de refuser un magnifique cadeau.

- Pas besoin de faire cette tête, je ne cèderai pas, en plus on doit m'attendre à l'infirmerie.

Carson se redressa, remit en place sa blouse, quelque peu malmenée durant leurs échanges. Et se dirigea vers sa mallette où il rangea tout son matériel. Il revint vers John et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Tu crois toujours que je me fous de toi ? Demanda le militaire en caressant la main du médecin.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête. Il allait se lever mais John attrapa sa main. Il le fit se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres du médecin, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer.

- Est-ce que ce soir, j'aurai encore droit à un petit massage ? Demanda-t-il un sourire coquin illuminant son visage.

- Non, mais à une visite oui.

Sur ces mots Carson attrapa ses affaires et ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens Rodney, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci. Et le Colonel ? Fit-il doucement.

- Il va bien.

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement. Toute la nuit il avait pensé que c'était peut être de sa faute si son ami était dans cet état.

- Ca tombe bien que je vous vois ici, je comptais venir vous voir. Continua Rodney, puis en jetant un regard au Colonel, tout sourire, il ajouta. Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux.

- Oui beaucoup mieux même.

Carson sourit à son tour à l'insu de Rodney.

- Bien suivez moi alors, fit-il au canadien.

- Au fait merci Rodney, fit John tandis que la porte se refermait.

- Que voulait-il dire ? Demanda celui-ci au médecin en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

- Je ne sais pas Rodney, répondit ce dernier en tentant de masquer un sourire.

En effet John pouvait le remercier, si Rodney ne l'avait pas traîné à travers toute une zone de la cité en portant des kilos de matériel, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'intervention de Carson et il ne se serait pas passé ce qui venait de se passer.

« Merci Rodney » pensa-t-il en se tournant dans son lit avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin !**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?**


End file.
